The War That We Fought
by Firecat21870
Summary: There were legends of a Wizard or Witch every 1000 years born with Death Magic, they were called Dark Mages. Jade is the last of her line and is determined to stop the now resurrected Lord Voldemort. But in a fatal encounter with The Diamond Authority, Jade finds herself turned into a gem. she soon meets Rose Quartz and has to now learn to master her power or both worlds will fall.


The War That We Fought

Hello, my name is Jade. You wouldn't know who I am. Or the war that I fought. I had to witness thousands die at my hand, and the enemies. Curses flying everywhere, one flash of green light and you were dead. And that was if they were merciful. I was the only one who could bring an end to it.

 _The troops marched on, their faces hidden by masks, wands ready as green lights colored the dark sky, a skull with a snake for a tongue blocking the moon. All I saw was blood and all I heard was the screams of men and women's lives being ripped away. I couldn't save them. Nobody could. I just ran among the soldiers, trying to aid them the best I could, deflecting bursts of green light in my way and returning fire with my own green lights. I could just sense him, Lord Voldemort, watching us fight either for him, or against him. A single word was hissed, a word that only the Death Eaters could understand, and me._ _ **Kill… kill… kill…**_ _it was like a thrumming heartbeat, urging this huge bloodbath to even greater levels. I stumbled over a pair of corpses, James Porten and Emily Porten. Half-blood siblings. My cousins. A tear ran down my face as I looked at their faces etched in a mask of determination. I would end this war. For them. For my parents. For Dumbledore. For Harry Potter._

 _Too much has been lost, Hogwarts has fallen and all wizards and witches of the age eleven were taught how to kill and protect themselves. Than at age 13, they were taught how to Apparate and summon a Patronus. And at fourteen- they were sent out to join the war._

 _I shook myself, pushing forward and deflecting green lights and countering them. My lungs screamed and my eyes burned. I suddenly jumped into the air and pointed my wand at the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I bellowed. I was floating above the battlefield and then I saw the front lines. "Incendio!" I cried out, flames burst from my wand and hit the death eaters. Flames now engulfed the battlefield. I hit the ground running and shouting spells as a new dark aura surrounded me. I fed off their fear as I raised my wand above my hair and yelled the reversal spell. "_ **Vicissim mea forma obliqua luce umbrae turn diem noctem!** _" I cried. I felt the familiar feeling of my power shift, my skin paled and my brown hair turned black as my green eyes turned grey. Shadowy wings spread from my back as I let hoarse scream be torn from my throat. Everyone around me fell dead to the ground. In a cloud of black smoke. I saw him appear, the Dark Lord. He looked considering at the mass of corpses and then he saw me. His eyes widened as I opened my mouth to cry out again. He disappeared. But his voice echoed in my mind. Lingering in the battlefield._

" _Ah, The Dark Mage has finally come. You will be the first to fall when im done with this war." Voldemort said. I was breathing hard as I tried to stop the tears from stinging in my eyes. 10…9…8…_

 _Ministry Aurors started coming onto the field_

 _7…6…5…_

 _I shut my eyes, willing it to all go away_

 _4…_

 _I could feel the horrifying yet comforting presence of the Dementors as they were sent out._

 _3…_

" _Kill the girl! She's the Dark Mage!" The people yelled._

 _2…_

 _The Dementors at my command, suddenly turned on the Wizards._

 _1…_

 _With arcing lights, spirit like animals protected the wizards from the Dementors._

 _0…_

" _That's enough now." I spoke softly. The Dementors turned to me before floating off. I let a shadowy ball of my aura form at my fingertips. The sky darkened and I heard the men scream "what is that?!" but before I could do anything. I saw a huge white floating arm ship with a Yellow oe and a Blue one behind it._

 _A blinding barrage of lights…_

 _A pink flash…_

 _A haunting song…_

 _The sound of a woman crying…_

 _Pain…_

 _Blackness…_

 _Than…_

 _Nothing…_


End file.
